Reminisce
by EsperLady
Summary: Kiba and Ino look back at their days when they were young, and Ino makes a "startling" confession. KibaIno.


**The idea just came to me. I haven't watched/read Naruto since Konan quit the Akatsuki. Though, it shouldn't matter –. I just really like this pairing. **

**--**

_**. R **_**e m i n i s c e .**

**--**

It seemed like it was only yesterday when she was a teenager. The crazy parties. The friends. The boys. The flirting. The flings. It had been all so much fun. Where had the time gone?

The now-twenty-two-year-old Ino smiled, sitting at the bottom of the steps on her patio in the backyard. Hands were wrapped around her knees (still careful not to wrinkle the light blue dress she wore), eyes glancing around at her new home – her new life. Flowers were planted around; her obsession with flowers didn't die out as she grew up. It was a huge backyard, actually. Perfect for lots of things. Barbeques, tanning, and there was enough space for Akamaru to run in.

"Hey, babe," A smile instantly lit her lips. She only knew that voice too well. Lips were soon pressed against the top of her head, as a man seated by her side. Sapphire coloured eyes glanced at his profile, making her heart nearly skip a few beats.

They're married, and she still gets those "school-girl butterflies" every time she sees him.

She loved the way those red marks under his eyes accented his face. She loved how strong he was, and how nice it felt when he held her. She loved how sexy-messy his hair was in the mornings. She even liked those sharp canine-like teeth that he'd bite her with when they were having "fun." Right now, he even pulled off a simple beige tee-shirt and black shorts nicely. He was perfect, she concluded.

"It went by so fast," Ino said, her voice almost above a whisper. If Kiba didn't have a greater sense of hearing, he almost wouldn't have caught what she said.

"Yep." He replied, eyes fixated on the yard. Akamaru had now joined the scene, running around, chasing a few butterflies that had wandered around.

Ino turned to him, speaking almost hesitantly. "Do… do you remember the time when we were Chuunin?" She asked nostalgically. A grunt was his reply. Ino smiled almost sadly. "We were so young."

Teeth flashed, as a grin was placed on Kiba's features. "Aa. You know, Ino… I always thought you were kind of…" He paused, chuckling to himself.

Curiosity had gotten the best of her. "What?"

"… A bitch."

_**Smack!**_

"I-itai!" His hand flew up to his shoulder, rubbing it softly. She might've been older, but Ino was still pretty strong.

The blonde looked at him behind half-way closed lids, a playful smirk on her lips. "Gomen ne~, Kiba-koi." Her voice was dripping with faux sympathy. And that's why he loved her.

"Fine then," She said, dropping the smirk from before. "I guess I should confess to something too."

"There's another man, right?" Kiba said, amused.

Ino giggled, pushing his shoulder lightly. "Iie. Well, I… I never really liked dogs."

Silence.

"You're kidding me." Kiba raised a brow, as if such a statement simply couldn't exist. "But a few years ago, you told me –."

"I lied." Ino cut in, as a matter-of-factly. A smirk tugged on her lips. "I never really liked them."

Kiba snorted. "Well… you like them now, right?"

"Of course I do! I've been living with a dog for about four years now – a dog, and you, Kiba." The brown-haired male smirked and pushed her lightly, mimicking her action from before.

"What made you change your mind?"

Ino rolled her eyes, as if the answer to this question was obvious. "You, duh." She moved closer to him, resting against his shoulder. Kiba reached over and took her hand into his own, smiling.

"But… what didn't you like about dogs?" He asked. Sapphire hues rolled, amused that he was still fixated on her confession.

"Well, I –." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, however, when those hues found Akamaru. "Oh shi – AKAMARU!" A screech, followed by a long trail of profanity exited the lips of said female. She got up and ran towards the dog, shooing him away.

"My FLOWERS! _YOU ATE MY FLOWERS_!!" Ino yelled, holding the remains of the daisies that once were.

Kiba chuckled to himself, amused at her reaction.

_That's why she hated dogs._

**--**

**. **_**O **_**W A R I .**

**--**

**Ahah, poor Ino. Well, go me! This was written in a day. Like.. five hours? Yes, I am that stupid.  
I actually had this thought when I was reading a few KibaIno fics today. Again: poor Ino.  
Review, babes & dudes!  
I'll forever love you.**

_**For Those Who Don't Know;**_

**Iie – No.**


End file.
